Common (language)
Common, the language or alphabet, is The Alliance counterpart to the Horde's Orcish language. All Alliance characters should understand Common tongue. In the lore (including the rpg, novels, manga, early games) almost all intelligent races speak Common. Common is a kind of universal language known by most members of many races of the world. Most if not all races have at least some understanding and speak some dialect of Common. Dialects or languages derived from Common include: modern Common, Undercommon, Low Common, Gutterspeak, Nerglish or the ancient tongue. Because Common is an universal language known by many races, characters that have never had contact with other races are often able communicate with each other on their first meeting. Other racial languages (Orcish, Taur-ahe, Gnomish, etc) are normally limited to their specific races, but are often learned by races that are most likely to encounter those races or read their language. The Common alphabet is made of up of letters. The modern "Common" seems to share words with the english language, mixed with words from an ancient tongue (actually some welsh, latin, and other historical languages). For example half-ogre is the Common term for the race that is a mixture of ogre and orc ancestry, where as mok'nathal (lower-case) is the Orcish term for the same race. There are at least two known dialects of true Common, a modern dialect which relies more on english, and the "ancient tongue". Common Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Common phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard, or have actual real world translations: * "Dwarf" = "Diminutive" * "Trol'kalar" = "Troll Slayer" in an ancient tongue , presumeably from an ancient dialect of Common. * "Thrall" = "Slave" http://www.m-w.com/cgi-bin/dictionary?book=Dictionary&va=thrall * "Esarus thar no Darador" = "By blood and honor we serve."(Valley of Heroes) * "Daer" = "People" . * "Lordaeron" = Name humans gave to northern human kingdom, derived from the Dwarven word "lorn" ("land"), the Common word "daer" ("people"), and the Thalassian word "ronae" ("peaceful"). * "Deo Gracias" = "Give thanks unto God" http://ise.uvic.ca/Library/SLT/history/henryv.html, from a hymn sung in the church in Warcraft II.http://justice.loyola.edu/~mcoffey/ce/war2/Hchant.wav * "Caer" - Can be loosely translated castle or palace or fort but no one English word captures the essence of a caer.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caer Human Names Human parents grant a child its given name at birth, while its family name has a long history and usually speaks something of it's bearers ancestry. Some humans change their family names to emphasize their own accomplishments. *Male Names: Merander, Gyram, Darrick, Hebry. *Female Names: Lilla, Merian, Richelle, Ammi. *Family Names: Renn, Townguard, Silversmith, Runetouch. Untranslated Common Words & Phrases * Alterac - Former human nation in central Lordaeron. * Arathor - Former human nation in southeastern Lordaeron. * Arevass - River in Silverpine Forest. * Andorhal - Former human town in Western Plaguelands. * Azeroth - Human city and nation, as well as the subcontinent and planet they are situated on. * Azotha - Name of primitive race of humans, that current race decended from. * Caer Darrow - Island and former human city in Western Plaguelands. * Dalaran - Human nation located in central Lordaeron. * Durnholde - Human fortress in Hillsbrad Foothills. * Elwynn - Wooded region that envelops the heart of Stormwind kingdom. * Gilneas - Human nation in southwestern Lordaeron. * Kirin Tor - Human organization based out of Dalaran. * Kul Tiras - Human island nation in the seas south of Lordaeron. * Mardenholde - The fortress of Hearthglen in Western Plaguelands. * Mereldar - Lake in Eastern Plaguelands. * Strahnbrad - Human town, now in ruins. * Stratholme - Former human town in Eastern Plaguelands. * Strom * Stromgarde - Human city in Arathi Highlands. * Theramore - Human nation in Dustwallow Marsh. * Thondroril - River in the Plaguelands. * Tiragarde - Human fortress in Durotar. * Tirisfal - Former human-settled region in northwestern Lordaeron. * Tol Barad - Former human-populated island south of Lordaeron. * Chant said in the mage tower in Warcraft II. Language Implementation in World of Warcraft As mentioned above, in literature and earlier games almost all intelligent races speak Common. Pre-release World of Warcraft used to actually abide by this, but many players in the game's beta phase showed a lack of maturity in communication during battles. This caused Common to be the primary Alliance language and Orcish to be the primary Horde language. The Forsaken were given Common as a secondary language, but again, players showed a lack of maturity and this was taken away. Common Words (speculation) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Common language, and is listed as language number seven (word range 423-546) in the Language text file. In the in-game translator, the language parser for Common shares similar words with Gutterspeak and Gnomish. Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words LOOK like Common. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Common. *A *Lo *Vil *Nuff *Wirsh *Ruftos *Novaedi *Thorniss *Gloinador *Vastrungen *Wershaesire *Nevrenrothas *E *Ne *Bor *Thor *Novas *Aesire *Lithtos *Ruftvess *Veldbarad *I *Ve *Ras *Ruff *Regen *Rothas *Ewiddan *Aldonoth *Gothalgos *Falhedring *Thorlithtos *Forthasador *O *Ru *Gol *Odes *Gloin *Nevren *Forthis *Endirvis *Udenmajis *U *An *Nud *Noth *Tiras *Rogesh *Faergas *Landowar *Danagarde *Cynewalden *Vassildador *Mandosdaegil *Y *Ti *Far *Ador *Barad *Skilde *Sturume *Hamerung *Vandarwos *Me *Wos *Dana *Garde *Vandar *Vassild *Cynegold *Firalaine *Dyrstigost *Agolandovis *Waldirskilde *Lu *Mod *Vrum *Majis *Valesh *Nostyec *Methrine *Aetwinter *Re *Ver *Veld *Ergin *Engoth *Andovis *Lordaere *Eloderung *Aelgestron *Bornevalesh *Adorstaerume *Se *Ash *Vohl *Nagan *Aziris *Koshvel *Regenthor *Va *Lon *Lars *Algos *Mandos *Nandige *Danavandar *Farlandowar *Golveldbarad *Ko *Bur *Goth *Eynes *Goibon *Kaelsig *Hir *Agol *Borne *Danieb *Uden *Melka *Daegil *Waldir *Ealdor Word & Phrase List (speculation) *"Goibon Uden Lo" = "Guards!" or "Guards help me!" *"Uden" = "Help!" *"Bur" = "lol" (When an Alliance player says "Lol" it will appear as "Bur" to Horde players. This is similar to how "Lol" in Orcish translates to "Kek" for alliance players) *"Landowar" = "Horde" *"Lordaeron" = "Peaceful land of the people" (rough translation) *"Deo Gracias" = Interestingly, the church building's sound in Warcraft II, is "Deo Gracias", Latin for "Thanks be to God,", which is a traditional cathedral hymn. The reason for using Latin as spoken language is not clear. Is possibly a use of stock sound effects, an easter egg for those who know of the hymn or an attempt to include a foreign sounding language for the humans. Although Latin plays a partial role in Warcraft Universe with some names and as part of languages such as Kalimag its only uses in the game as such are in Warcraft II with the church building's sound and in Warcraft and in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne as an order acknowledgement sound of the Bat Rider unit. Speculation "Common" has an apparent connection to DnD derived generic languages, which apparently can be found in DnD rule books. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages